The invention relates to the grinding of ophthalmic lenses.
It relates more particularly to a process for grinding the rim of an ophthalmic lens following a predetermined contour corresponding to that of the ring of a spectacle frame in which the glass is intended to be fitted, wherein the profile of at least one of the faces of the lens at right angles to said predetermined contour to be formed is plotted, then the rim of the rotating lens is brought into contact with a grinding tool.